it started on holloween
by hikaruryu13
Summary: ichigo's having a holloween party what happens when people fall in love at that party hitsuhina and others M for lemon later on
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

anima: bleach

episode up to when started: 239

a hitsuhina fanfic

hitsuhina

"taichou!" wined the now familiar and annoying voice of the 10th squad fukutaichou

" what is it matsomoto!?" said our very own pissed of snowball of a 10th squad taichou

"were did you hide my sake there's another drinking party at the 3th squad building and i need my sake!"

"didn't you have to finish this 3 foot tall stack of paper work?"

" but taichou!" matsumoto wined

"no buts!" yelled hitsugaya matsumoto swore that the room temp richer dropped by 10 degrees she mentally cursed hyurinmaru [a/n forget if that's how you spell it] then grinned

" ok taichou you give me know chose but to get your only weakness"

she ran out of the office narrowly missing the bolt of wight lightning

matsmoro knocked on the door of the 5th squad building and hinamori opened the door

"rangik san what are you doing hear?"

"hinamori taichou's being mean can you tell him to let me have my sake?" marumoto let out a small tear

"ok ok rangik san just don't cry"

hinamori ran to the 10th squad building and matsumoto grinned

bingo

hitsugaya sat out his desk signing and reeding paper work when hinamori opened the door

" hi shiro chan!"

"quit calling me that bed wetter momo!"

" thats mean shiro chan I'll never live that down will i?"

" nope it give's me a reason to tees you"

"so eny way shiro chan can you please give rangik san her sake?'

" no because she doesn't do he......"

hinamori cut him of with her puppy eyes

**hitsugayas pov**

god she's cute i cant help but wander what she looks like without the clothes

. . . what no i cant think dirty things about my childhood friend! [A/N please don't be mad stuff happens later]

**end pov**

"nani shiro chan what's wrong"

"eh? ow nothing"

"so shiro chan so what do you say?"

"fine she can have her sake but only one bottle!"

"thank you shiro chan"

she ran out of the office

"dont call me that" yelled hitsugaya even though he kind of liked it

when she was gone hitsugaya groaned he already wished that she was still hear

he got up and left the office to get some sleep

that night hitsugaya remembered the first time he'd had feeling's for hinamori back in rancongi

flash back

hinamori ran through the Forrest

she quickly looked back to see if her shiro chan was still chasing her but he was gone she stopped and cursed last time he'd disappeared in tag he'd jumped out of a tree and she'd had a bruise for a month

her head swung from side to side and then up but she dident see him

"darn" she cursed

"ha ha to bad bed wetter momo"

a hand shot out of the ground and griped her leg

"shit!"

hitsugaya crawled out of the small rabbets warren he'd turned into a trap

and just managed to catch the fist and flip hinamori on her back

"ha i win"

"ow shiro shan!"

hitsugaya helped her up and they walked back to there house

"obaa san were home and going to bed" yelled hitsugaya

they climbed up the steps and both cradled into the futon they sherd

"good night shiro chan"

"don't call me that"

hitsugaya sighed and settled down but then saw something that worried him

he grabbed hinamori's yukata and ripped it open to reveled the bruise

hinamori gasped at his sudden action and went red

"did i do that?"hitsugaya said with concern in his voice

"yer shiro chan but um can you er" she said blushing

hitsugaya blinked and released what he'd done

and let go of her yukata to let her fix it

"sorry hinamori for hurting you now get some sleep" he said as he hugged her

"shiro chan what are you doing?"

"baka nothing now go to sleep" he muttered as he nuzzled his face in her neck and hinamori went stiff

end flash back

matsumoto walked into her favorite bar with a grin on her face her taichou had given her the day off which was rare so she wanted to spend the day drinking

but her grin disappeared when she saw the last person shed think would be in a bar.....hinamori

* * *

thanks the next chapter is about hinamori and matsumoto in a bar

please review no flames

[hikaru]

* * *


	2. the bar

matsumoto ran up to hinamori and grabbed the sake cup and moved it away and hinamori looked up

"rangik san?"

"hi momo so what's wrong its ok if i can call you by your first name right?'

"yer and its hitsugaya kun"

"taichou? what about him?"

"er well" hinamori went red

"hinamori tell me!"

"o-ok well you remember when shiro chan and ichigo were on sokya hill training there bunkai?"

"yer we were both there"

"well he got cut up and half his chest was showing?"

matsumoto grinned as she court on " yer i dident know that taichou was so well built"

hinamori went redder

" well i started to have duty thourts about hitsugaya kun how could i think that way about my childhood friend

"it's ok so your in love with your childhood friend big deal"

"it it a big deal! he....!"

matsumoto cracked up laughing

"hinamori taichou gets depressed every time you leave the office!"

"he dose?"

"yer!"

"that's jut because i never visit and were childhood friends"

"yer yer so you like him so what!"

"like who?"

hitsugaya walked up to the bar

"shiro chan!!"

"hi"

matsumoto chuckled and left the bar

hitsugaya sat down and sow the sake and pushed it away

furious at matsumoto for giving her sake

"hinamori tell me who do you like?"

"why do you need to know shiro chan?"

".............."

"so i can tell him if he hurts you he'll spend the rest of his live as a ice block!"

hinamori went red " dont wary il be fine......er shiro chan?"

"nani?"

"can you walk me home?"

"sure why not" he grinned

* * *

so what you think of that sorry next chapter there's lemon

plz tell me what you think flames welcome but give me a good reason

not like "it's not hitsumatsu" as i got from one of my editors

see you:D

hikaruryu


	3. the party

hitsugaya sat at his desk trying to do some work but failing miserably

he was to distracted by what happened last night

hinamori had invited him into her house nothing happened but he enjoyed it

he sighed and matsumoto grinned it

"something wrong taichou?"

"no"

"yer its a girl isn't is?"

hitsugaya sighed "yes it is so what?"

"im worried about you taichou!"

hitsugaya blinked matsumoto was actually concerned about him and not asking for sake

"your worried about me?"

"yer is it karin?"

hitsugaya coughed up the green tea he was drinking

"where in blue hell did you get that from!!!!!!"

"well you seem to get along with her and you saved her from that ajukas"

"its my job and no im dont like her"

"mmmmmmm is it hinamori"

hitsugaya went red how did she figure it out so fast

"no!" he mentally winced

matsumoto grinned "is it me?!"

"hell no!"

she grinned and lay on the couch in a suggestive manner

hitsugaya hurled a sake bottle at her it narrowly missed her head and smashed on the wall behind her matsumoto kneeled next to the shards

"no!!!! sake i new him well!"

hitsugaya raised his eyebrow at the amusing site

and walked out of the office to the 5th squad building

when he got there he froze as he saw hinamori talking to ichigo

hitsugaya pov

she's talking to ichigo god il kill him if she likes him........shit she look's happy

end pov

he clenched his fist and ran back to the office

ichigo passed hinamori two peaces of paper

hinamori looked at them and then at ichigo

"why two?"

"so you can take hitsugaya two"

hinamori beamed "thanks!"

she ran to his office and after a moment she herd his "to matsumoto" voice

"hi shiro chan" she chanted happily

he smiled "hi hinamori"

"morning"

"hinamori?"

"nani?"

"what were you talking to ichigo about i came to visit?"

she grinned and handed him the bit of paper

"its a holloween party at ichigo and orihime's can you come?"

"er i dont know if got a lot of work to .."

"please shiro chan itl be fun and it goes for three day's so we can spend some time together"

he grinned " that'd be great hinamori ok il come"

"wia arigato shiro chan"

she bent over and kissed him on the cheek

she ran out of the door leaving a shocked hitsugaya behind

when she was gone he smirked he was going to enjoy this party

by the time hinamori got to ichigo and orihime's apartment hitsugaya was already out side in his shinigami uniform she ran up to him

"geez shiro chan cant you wear something different!"

"no by the way you look kinda cute in that bed wetter"

hinamori looked down at the dark blue kimono with orange fish on it

she grinned "thanks shiro chan!"

"il let the name slide since were of duty"

orihime opened the door "ow come in hitsugaya kun hinamori san"

they walked in

most of them were waring there shinigami uniforms

exempt for those of corse who weren't shinigami

then someone with black long hear and a red cap ran up to hinamori

"you must be hinamori san im karin ichigo's sister yuzu's hear too iv known toshiro for a long time"

"ow hi"

ichigo walked up "hi tosiro come on karin il get you a drink"

"its hitsugaya taichou"

they ran of

hitsugaya sighed

at round three hours past midnight every one started drinking by the bucket full

"im going to bed early" announced hitsugaya

"why toshiro?"

"cuss i dont drink!" he walked to the room were they were all sleeping

* * *

sorry i had to cut it short but it was getting to long the next chapter will be lemon

hikaruryu


	4. lemon

hinamori put down the cards that shed been playing poka with and got up

"im guna check on hitsugaya kun make sure he hasn't frozen the blanket again!"

"he did that?" matsumoto asked

"yer it was quite funny!" hinamori chuckled as she opened the door

she waled over th were hitsugaya was sleeping and smiled then turned away to leave but something grabbed her leg and she fell over

"were do you think your going?" hitsugaya asked

"sorry for waking you i was going to leave you to get some sleep!"

"i want to sleep but not alone!"

"what do you mean shiro chan?"

he smiled one of his true not scowling smiles

"this!" he started to drag her to the bed until she was in his arms

"shiro chan what are you doing"

"nothing i just want to sleep with you"

"ow ok" she went red

hitsugaya tried to block the cold warning alarms from hyourinmaru

"baka master do you want to ruin your friend ship with hinamori san!" yelled hyourinmaru

"shut up hell no i dont want to but im only sleeping with her so what?!"

"im only sleeping with her!!!! thats huge and dont try the we did it all the time as kid's trick your no kid any more and she's fuckin hot!"

"i said shut the hell up baka ryu!"

hyourinmaru did as he said

"shiro chan what's wrong?"

"nothing er hinamori are you ok with this?"

"yer im fine with it"

"thats good i dont want you to feel weird"

"but"

"what?"

"im tired and need some sleep" with that she turned around to face him and closed her eyes " good night shiro chan"

"good night hinamori" but she was already asleep

[ a/n sorry this is taking so long]

he smiled and bent over to kiss her but flinched as hyourinmaru yelled at him

"what the hell that's going to far master!"

"ok ok i get it hyourinmaru!"

hinamori shivered and moved closer her lips pressed agent his

he lost it he kissed her running his tung along her bottom lip

hianmori's eye's shot open and puled away

"shiro chan what are you doing!"

"er sorry accident"

"er shiro chan"

"what momo?"

she sighed and kissed him

"daisuki shiro chan!" she said

he grinned and crawled on top of her

"daisuki momo"

he started to lick her neck and she giggled

and he gently pulled her yukata of leaving her in her pants she went red as he slowly removed them

"shiro chan this is to fast?"

he dident answer he just licked her slit

a loud moane escaped her lips as he slipped his tung up and done her slit "shill think it's to fast?"

"no shiro chan please make love to me"

he grinned and climbed up her and started to remove his clothes

but he stopped as he reveled her scar he felt so guilty for not being able to protect her

"shiro chan its all right"

"he hurt you and its all my fault i cant make "

"no" she interrupted "shiro chan its ok"

he looked up"arigato momo"

he positioned him self between her legs

"please shiro chan!"

he grinned and thrust into her

hinamori bit her lip in pain and ecstasy but the pain quickly disappeared leaving only pleasure

"shiro chan" she moaned

* * *

er im really sorry for this being so short and bad plz tell me if it was good and how i can improve

p.s my friend was threatening to kill me if i dident finish this chapter fast to it felt like a choir rather then fun

next chapter my star oc is coming in i spent months on his appearance role and zampacto

his name is my u name

sighed hikaru


	5. short chapter

hinamori pov

its warm

i cant remember any thing

someone's hear

my thiy's ache

end pov

hinamori opened her eye's

her face was staring at a warm chest

she blushed slightly and looked up at the face and wight

hear of hitsugaya

"shiro chan!"

his eye's opened he smiled and kissed her on the forehead

"morning hinamori"

"shiro chan what happened last ni..."

she suddenly remembered

"remember know ?" he asked

"yes"

it wasn't so weird know she remembered

they staid like that for about 10 minutes then hinamori got up and started tiying her hear

she picked up the green clothe and ribbon and hitsugaya walked up to her the blanket around his wast

"shiro chan?"

he undid her bun and tiyed her hear i a pony tail with the ribbon

"you know your cute when its like this"

"and your cute when you say that""kawiiiii!"she squealed

"yer yer you go to the main room il come later when im dressed" he smirked

hinamori walked onto the main room to be met with every one's glare

"er hi every one what' s wrong?"

"what happened last night you dident come back last night!" matsumoto yelled

"nothing i fell asleep"

"with toshiro?"

"no by my self!"

"you guy's sicken me do you relay think id have sex with hinamori?!"

hitsugaya said as he walked into the room his yukata hanging open reveling his chest

"i wouldn't put it past you taicho!"

"matsumoto!!!!!!"

ichigo looked at his sister who was gaping at hitsugaya

he chukend

"careful there karin someone's likely to trip on your tung"he whispered in her ear

karin shut her mouth titly "he's so sexy!" she whispered in yuzu's ear

"karin chan no dont say that!"

rukia got up and announced "ok every one in a gigai were going shopping!!!!!" she yelled

* * *

so what do you think ow btw the thing about my "star oc" was a tampered extra

someone got on my pc and edited that in im so pissed eny way thats that sorry for the long no updating period righters block

plz revue i need feed back

hikaru


	6. Chapter 6

"what!" yelled renji " shopping in the real world!"

"yer what's wrong with that?"

"um nothing its just do we even have gigai?"

every one looked at ichigo

"over there" he pointed to a closet " urahara gave them to me"

they scrambled to get gigai

"orihime your with me" rukia yelled

"hay what for us" ichigo and renji said as they ran of

"karin chan come on" yuzu screamed happily "and stop looking at hitsugaya kun" she whispered

matsumoto ran out " kira come on or you'll have to pay for all the sake i've giver you over the year's" kira bolted

hinamori dragged hitsugaya out the door without asking if he even wanted to go.

"seriously hinamori stop buying so much sweets your ganna be sick"

"mou shiro chan why do you care?"

" i care about it cus if you get sick im responsible!"

she grinned evily " or is it that if im sick you cant"

"hinamori!" he hissed "not in public!"

"goumen goumen"

"fine hinamori one more bag. but thats it!"

"wai arigato shiro chan"

they paid for the sweets and left the store

"so hinamori were next remember its my money"

"to the clothes shop i need some bra's since shinigami have never worn them"

"fine il wait out side"

"no come in with me i want your opinion"

"hinamori im a guy!"

"common be a pervert once in a wile"

"hell no!!!!!"

"goumen goumen"

"fine il come but i wont give you my opinion il wont look"

"hai shiro chan"

"hinamori you done paying?"

"yer ow yer shiro chan i have a grate idea"

"what is it?"

"can we go with every one when they go to the beach?"

"no" he answered as he left hinamori ran after him

"but i already got a swimsuit" she said holding it up

"i don't care you can go but im not you know i hate the sun" he said turning away from her as she did her puppy eyes

"mou shiro chan"

"don't mou me"

she pouted then had an idea she sat on the ground

"itai shiro chan im hurt"

"were!" he yelled to be met by her puppy eye's

"please shiro chan?"

he started to twitch

"god she's cute" he muttered

he gulped and gave in

"fine"

"yay thank you shiro chan and im not hurt"

"nani!"

the beach was a pain matsumoto managed to steal hitsugaya's shirt when he finally got it back he disappeared

an hower later hinamori found him in a cave

* * *

ok rase you hand if you want to shoot me sorry next chapter more lemon yay! no more death threats for a wile!

hikaru


	7. sorry

sorry i need a break from this fanfic but itll get better after im finished so plz ad me to sorry alert


End file.
